The Scratches On My Arm
by yami-sakura-tenshi
Summary: Sakura and Hotaru have known each other since they where both babies, but what happens when Sakura and her bestfriend get sent to reform school? On top of that Hotaru starts acting strange. What's going on? SakuGaa&SasuTaru.'I HATE YOU' Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Well this was written by my friend and I'm using it as a prologue for my story.

-- arii

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXariiXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_The scratches on my arm_**

**_Were only a mistake_**

**_The bruises on my face_**

**_Are such a disgrace_**

**_When you look at me _**

**_It makes me hurt_**

**_When you touch me_**

**_It makes me ache_**

**_When you are with me_**

**_It makes me throb _**

**_I can't be with you anymore_**

**_Because of you_**

**_I got those sores_**

**_You keep touching me_**

**_In ways I can't even explain_**

**_You keep hurting me_**

**_So please stay away_**

**_I don't need you anymore in my life_**

**_Please _**

**_I really want to stop this fight_**

**_You try to fight me_**

**_And I fight back_**

**_You try to slap me _**

**_And I slap back_**

**_You yell at me_**

**_And I yell back_**

**_Face it _**

**_You can't hurt me_**

**_I have to admit_**

**_You cannot stay_**

**_Don't you understand?_**

**_I want you away!_**

**_Out of my life!_**

**_Out of my sight!_**

**_It gives me the chills_**

**_Just to be around you_**

**_So bye!_**

**_Go away_**

**_I HATE you!_**

**_So now_**

**_Don't you see?_**

**_I don't want you anymore_**

**_Please_**

**_Don't make me plead_**

**_Just let me be_**

**Poem By:**

**Katelyn Anderson**

END PROLOUGE

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXariiXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(**A/N:)** Well that was a poem my friend wrote…and I really liked it and asked her if I could use it as a prologue for one of my stories… SHE SAID YES!!! So tell me if you like the poem…well anywho's this story will contain cutting and other things related to depression, so if you don't particularly like that subject then I suggest you hit the back button out of this story. Well other then that I hope that you enjoy the story…by the way I'm working on the plot right now so I'll try to update as soon as possible!!! Oh and this story will contain some of my OC's, there names will be Ami, Satsuki, and Hotaru. If you all want a description then you should ask and I'll put it in the next chapter. Well thanks for reading!!

-- arii


	2. Am I Invisible?

Author's note: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated anything in a LONG time but I've been busy…hopefully this will make up for it!!!XD!!!! But yesh please read and review!!!

-- arii

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and never will…so sad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXAriiXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura's Journal.

Date: December 3, 2012

Title: Am I Invisible?

Am I invisible?

Do you even see me?

What do you hear when I speak to you?

Is it the whispering of the wind?

When I call your name and you look around, why don't you realize I'm right there?

Have I done something wrong?

To hurt you?

To offend you?

No?

Then why do you avoid me?

Why do you ignore me?

You said you'd never let anything hurt me.

Yet now you're the one causing me pain.

Do you really hate me that much?

So much that you act as if I'm not even there?

Why?

Why?

WHY!

I keep asking myself the same question every night as I run the razor across my wrist.

I ponder as to why you avoid me, ignore me, and…hate me.

Sometimes I wish I could just end it right there.

It's not like anyone would notice.

I am invisible after all.

Would you even care that it was you that caused me to end it?

Would you have any regrets for breaking your promise to me?

I don't think you would.

I don't think you would notice.

I don't think you would care.

I don't think you'd feel anything at all.

But I still can't help but wonder.

Wonder if you'd answer my question before I take my own life.

Or if you'd ignore me once again, like all the other times.

But even if you do ignore me, avoid me and hate me.

Would you please at least think about my last question to you...

Am I really invisible to you?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXAriiXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura's P.O.V

I just finished writing another poem. It seems that that's all I've been doing lately. I mean besides being a depressed lump of a log, writing seems like my only other outlet. Other then cutting myself… which I have been trying to NOT do, although it doesn't seem like that's working very well. ::sigh:: The bell signaling the end of lunch has wrung, which means I have to go to class and see "_his_" face again. Sometimes I wish I really was invisible. Like the poem I wrote said. But that can't become reality, and for that I am saddened even more.

I got up from my comfortable spot underneath the Sakura tree and began my walk to class. I'd probably be late again at the rate I was walking, but I didn't care. In fact there was little I cared about anymore. I hadn't really cared about anything since I was 5. That was the last time I ever saw my mother. After that my "dad" started to drink…and I'm pretty sure you all get the picture? But yea, so my "dad" died when I turned 11 and I was left to fend for myself in the rundown part of town where I lived. I started to fight for money just so I could eat, and by the time I was got to my freshman year in high school I was known everywhere as Mist's Bloody Blossom. Everyone thought I was so tough, strong, and invincible. Yea well I did too, until "_he_" came along. By "_he_" I meant Ryo.

Ryo at first glance looks like the kind of guy that would never even hurt a fly. Oh how wrong that assumption was. He _was _like that…unless he was mad…which it seemed like he was a lot, especially at me. So what do you think happened next, huh? That we went to therapy and everything was alright? Pssh, get real. This isn't some fairy tale where your endings going to be all "_and they lived happily ever after_", no this is life and besides I stopped living in _my _fairy tale when I saw my mom die.

Well if you haven't already guessed what happened to me I'll just tell you because I know you're all just _dieing _to know what he did. To put it bluntly he pretty much beat me to a bloody pulp every single freaking night. It sounds like LOADS of fun doesn't it?

Yea well back to getting to the classroom. So I walk in the room and of course everyone turns to stare and see who it was that dared to come to class late. I mean it just wouldn't be high school if they didn't. So I look around the classroom and the teachers just standing there giving me this kind of blank but pissed of look. I see his face turning red with anger. And honestly it takes all my will power to not just burst out laughing then and there. So when he finally blows his top off I bite my tongue. But any way's I got off with detention after school…again. I don't say anything; I just look at him with the same blank face like I always do. He told me to go to my seat, which I do without question. I can feel everyone glare at me as I pass by them. This always happens so I've gotten used to it. When I sit next to my best friend I see her turn her head slightly to talk to me.

Normal P.O.V

"So what were you doing this time?" asked Hotaru

"Nothing much...just writing like usual."

"Oh, sounds like fun." Hotaru replied.

Yea, so what have I missed in the most boring class ever?" Sakura asked

"Oh well let's see… you missed an extremely enthusiastic lecture on the science of how the human body reproduces… we where even given these _extremely _thorough and _graphic_ diagrams…you wanna see?" Hotaru asked with an annoyed and disgusted tone.

"Ewww, man that's just freaking NASTY!!!" Sakura whispered

"Yea well at least you didn't get to see movie he showed."

"He showed a _MOVIE!!!_" Sakura asked with horror written all over her face.

All of a sudden a heavy book was slammed on the wooden desk making both the poor girls jump in their chairs.

"And would either of you like to share what it is you two are talking about that seems to be _SO _important?!" Mr. Yates asked red in the face

Hotaru glared hard at the man in front of her. Standing up she looked him directly in the eyes. Sakura know what was going to happen next and stood up to try to calm her furious friend.

"Taru come on please calm down, he's not worth getting expelled over." Sakura whispered to her friend in a weak attempt to calm her.

Hotaru's voice was low and dangerous. She leaned in close to Mr. Yates face, her grey eyes burning holes into his light brown ones.

"If you _ever _tell me what to do again…I'll _kill _you." She whispered quietly to him.

"Was that a_ threat_ Miss? Well I'm sure your parents and the school board will be pleased to hear about this, don't you? Now sit down, be quite, and pay attention to the rest of class." He turned around and began walking to the front of the class room.

Everyone who went to the school knew of Hotaru's nasty temper and not to make her angry. They also knew what was going to happen to Mr. Yates if somebody didn't do something…and soon at that.

Hotaru walked out from behind her desk and began walking to the front of the classroom. Her steps were so quite that Mr. Yates didn't have enough to dodge the hard punch that came his way as he turned around to begin teaching again.

"I thought I told you if you told me what to do again that I'd kill you. And that wasn't a threat, it was a promise." She brought her arm back and swung it forward again hitting him even harder. Mr. Yates fell to the floor with blood streaming from his lip and nose.

Hotaru bent down to his trembling form and quietly whispered so only he could hear, "By the way Yates, my entire families been dead for a long time, do you want to know why?" she didn't wait for an answer she just lowered her voice even more, "because I killed them."

She stood up and brought her foot back and kicked him hard in the stomach. She didn't notice that one of the other kids had gone out to go get help and she didn't notice Sakura come behind her and try to calm her down. All she could see and hear was her battered teachers form on the floor below. So when all of her teachers came rushing into the room to stop her she didn't notice them or fight them when they pulled her away from the broken body of Mr. Yates. She was taken to the principal's office immediately with Sakura following close behind.

(Principal's office)

"Hotaru you know what you did back there was well how can I say this…very violent and unacceptable." He was rubbing his temple in an attempt to sooth his growing headache.

"Hotaru do you have a good reason, no any reason as to why you almost beat your teacher within an inch of his life?"

The only words that left her mouth where, "He told me what to do and talked about my parents…I told him not to order me around, but he wouldn't listen…he needed to be taught a lesson."

The principal let out a soft sigh. "Hotaru I'm very sorry but, as your and Miss. Haruno's punishment I'm sending you to Konoha's Elite Reform School." With that he asked that they be escorted off of school grounds immediately and informed of their new school and the time their flight would be leaving.

Hotaru looked thoroughly ticked off while Sakura looked slightly shocked. For one thing she had nothing to do with the beating…this time. But then again, this was to be excepted. What with her and Hotaru's notorious reputations, Sakura thought that this wasn't a surprise. And besides it wasn't like they had any other friends here anyways' so there wouldn't be any crying or regrets about leaving…but what worried Sakura was where were they going to stay? I mean as far as she knew they had to find a new home, unless they provided dorms at the school. Sakura was jarred out of her thoughts at the sound of Hotaru's annoyed voice.

"SAKURA! Where you even listening to a _word_ I just said?"

"Ummm, would it make you feel better if I lied and told you that I was?"

At the glare she received from Hotaru she guessed that that was a no.

"Well anyways' I was just saying that we had better go and pack our stuff so we can leave this dump." Hotaru deadpanned.

"Yea let's hurry and get ready, I don't want to stay in this hell-hole any longer then we have to." Sakura agreed.

So the two girls walked quietly out the gates of Misty Heights Academy for the Gifted for the last time.

"So Saku what do you think our new school will be like?"

"Dunno. But I have a feeling we can handle whatever the shrinks there can throw at us." Sakura said with a grin growing on her face.

"I couldn't agree more Saku." A grin forming on her face as well

The two girls wrapped their arms around each others shoulders and began the walk to their rundown apartment.

And so begins the story of Hotaru Rei and Sakura Haruno.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXAriiXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yup so please review and tell me what you all think. Well I will try to update in a little while. But any way's hope you enjoyed!!! The next chapter will be about the trip to Konoha's Elite Reform School. Well how do you think Sakura and Hotaru will fare? Find out in the next chapter of The Scratches On My Arms. Oh and also this story has gotten like 90 somethin views and only 2 people even bothered to review or put it on alert, now I know some of you may not like the story but I really would appreciate it if you at least bothered to review, I don't care if it's a flame or something nice about the story but it's really annoying to have so many people look at the story and only 2 of them do anything. I know I've done it but I'm trying to leave reviews for all the stories I read. Also more angst and humor in the upcoming chapters…WELL TELL ME WHAT ALL OF YOU THINK! AND THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU THAT REVIEW! X3

3 much--arii

SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:

Shadow-Ninja-Fay

And

darkfire can purehearts

Thank you guys for the review and alert!!!


	3. The Big Move!

A/N: Well I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and faves…the special thanks will be at the end of the chapter once again. Also I want to say sorry for not updating for so long and I'm going to now try and reply to all the reviews I receive…and last but not least, MERRY HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!(don't want to say Christmas 'cause some of you reading this may not celebrate that holiday and I don't want to offend anyone…WELL ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO…if I did then Sakura would go out with Gaara and be a punk and Naruto would wear black and not wear his forehead protector, because he looks hot in black and forehead protector –less…XD!!!

"blah" speech

'_blah'_ thoughts

-blah- noise

blah scene change

**blah** P.O.V or P.O.V change

HAPPYHOLIDAYSHAPPYHOLIDAYS

**--The Big Move!--**

**Sakura**

** Sakura&Hotaru's apartment **

-Sigh-

It seems like that's all I've been doing today. You would be doing that to if you had to deal with a Pms-ing Hotaru, annoying neighbors asking us how long the 'man' but us in for…gah I swear sometimes I just want to…oh I don't know, maybe jump in front of a truck, off a cliff, in a big bowl of marshmallows…take your pick, but that's what I _really_ want to do right now!

So, getting back on subject here, Hotaru and I are gathering all of our belongings…I'm working on trying to close my suitcase right now, the problem? The stupid, retarded, idiotic, moronic THING won't freakin CLOSE!

"AH-HA! I did it you stupid thing" I yelled in triumph…

-BOOM!-

I jumped off my suitcase and into the now bear closet screaming like a little pig about to be made into the yummy, yummy bacon that I love so much but then hate because it's just a delicious way to bring myself to an early grave…-sigh-…so sad really if you think about.

(me: AHEM! Sakura we don't really want to hear your very disturbed thoughts on bacon.)

Oh, right.

So I was still in the closet screaming like a little pig when Hotaru comes walking in my room covered in laundry detergent stuff…and when in say covered I really MEAN IT! I mean she was coated in the stuff from head to toe…ha-ha, pretty funny actually…would be funnier if she wasn't glaring at me like that…OH SHIZZLE! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!

**Normal**

"AHHH! HOTARU PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"OH YEAH!? I'M GONNA FEED YOU A BIG BAG OF MARSHMELLOWS WHEN I CATCH YOU!"

"NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE?"

Hotaru chased Sakura around the entire apartment until she finally managed to tackle her to the ground.

"You-pant-are so-pant-lucky I'm-pant-tired Sakura."

"Yeah I-pant-guess I-pant-am."

-Silence-

"Hey Sakura, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's ummm…OH MY GOLDFISH!!! IT'S 5:56!!!"

"What's so important about that?"

"OUR PLANE LEAVES IN LIKE…15 MINUTES!!!"

"HOLY SNOW CONE! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Holy snow cone?" asked Sakura with a quirked eyebrow

"Hey! At least I didn't say 'Oh My Goldfish'." Hotaru huffed

"Yeah well we can argue on the plane but right now…WE NEED TO LEAVE!"

"Already on it."

Sakura looked over at Hotaru to see her with her black cell phone pressed against her ear. Sakura could only guess that Hotaru was calling the airport to let them know they where going to be late.

-Click-

"Well come on Sakura! We're going to be even later if you don't hurry up!"

"Okay I'm coming!"

** Outside **

"We'll say goodbye to our old apartment." Sakura said with fake sadness in her voice

"Bye old apartment!" Hotaru replied with cheerfulness in her's.

With that said Hotaru and Sakura both got in the silver car that was parked in front of their crappy old apartment. Sakura got in the passengers seat while Hotaru sat in the drivers side.

The engine started up with a dull roar that slowly became louder as the car warmed up. Hotaru began driving down the road, silence filling the air. Sakura looked over at Hotaru and noticed the worried look she adorned.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?"

Hotaru looked over at Sakura and a small smile crossed her face.

"It's just, I'm worried about how things are going to be at KERS. I mean I want to actually have some FRIENDS Sakura." Hotaru looked out the window to hide her sullen face from Sakura.

Sakura looked down at her lap, not quite sure what to tell her usually tough and semi-emotionless friend. In all honesty Sakura was confused. She didn't know what to make of the statement her best-friend had made…she didn't know if she was to think that Hotaru didn't think of her as a friend or if she just wanted more people in her life…or maybe even both.

Sakura looked up at Hotaru and let a smile slip onto her face.

"Of course we'll make new friends Hotaru. I mean hopefully at this new school we can start of with a clean slate…which means we will both have to keep our tempers in check, okay?"

Hotaru hesitated for a moment before she answered, as if she wasn't sure she could trust the words that had just passed her friends lips.

"Yeah sure."

She then looked back at the road and sped up a little when she saw the airport come into view.

Hotaru stopped the car when they came up to the entrance of the airport, turning off the engine and stepping out of the vehicle she made her way to the back to grab her things. Sakura followed soon after.

The two walked into the crowded building and looked at their surroundings trying to figure out which way to go in order to get to their gate.

"Last call for flight 13 to Konoha at gate 7C."

Both girls looked at each other before they made their way to the afore mentioned gate. As they where walking and quietly conversing between each other they didn't notice the two male figures in front of them until it was too late.

-CRASH-

A dull thud echoed throughout the bustling crowd, everyone ignoring the two girls that where now sprawled out on the floor.

Both girls looked up with glares on their faces preparing an entire list of insults and threats to throw at the two pig-headed male beings in front of them. But their words died in their throats just as they where getting ready to release them, because in front of them now stood…

HAPPYHOLIDAYSHAPPYHOLIDAYS

MWHAHAHAHA!!! I feel so evil for leaving you all with this cliff hanger…MWHAHAHAHA!!!! Well I will try to update soon if I get enough reviews...I would like at _least _6 for the chapter, I will accept flames BUT only if you have a good reason for giving it. Well other than that have a good holiday!

SPECIAL THANKS

**Faking.This.Smile**

**Love of Midoriko**

**animeloverforeva59**

**ashz20**

**darkfire can purehearts**

THANKS FOR THE ALERTS!

**Faking.This.Smile**

**darkfire can purehearts**

THANKS FOR THE FAVES!

ANSWERS TO THE REVIEWS!

**darkfire can purehearts- **heh-heh…THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! And I would like to help up the teacher too!

**Faking.This.Smile-**yea I hav updated again!

**Shadow-Ninja-Fay-** Thanks and I write stuff like that too, by the way sorry I couldn't reply sooner.


	4. The Airport and the Guys!

**A/N: **WOW!!!I got all 6 reviews for the last chapter like I asked and an extra…YAY!!! so I have decided that I am going to have a certain number of reviews that I want before I update the chapter…it will probably increase by 1 or 2 reviews each chapter…and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time…but I've been really busy…SORRY!!!

Oh yeah, and please read any and all Author Notes…important crap…I mean stuff will be in them…ENJOY!

"blah" speech

'_blah'_ thoughts

-blah- noise

blah scene change

**blah** P.O.V or P.O.V change

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…BUT HOTARU IS MINE!!!

** airport **

In front of them now stood two boys, about their age maybe a year or two older. One had messy black hair and stunning onyx eyes. The other had slightly messy crimson hair that fell over his pale jade colored eyes. The one now known as "the chicken haired one", courtesy of Hotaru, looked down at them in anger.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" yelled "the chicken haired one".

At the words shouted at them Hotaru got angry.

"US!?!...BOY I _KNOW_ YOU'RE NOT TALKIN' TO _US_!" Hotaru yelled back with just as much anger in her voice.

Now standing up Hotaru found that she only cam to the boy's shoulder so she had to look up at him in order to glare.

"And what if I am shorty?" he taunted

An offended look crossed her face and she looked back at Sakura who was now standing next to the one now known as "red or lobster".(again thanks to Hotaru)

"Did Mr. I'm a red eyed creep over here just call _me_ shorty?"

"Ummm, yeah I'm afraid he did Taru."

"OH! Well it's ON now Chicken hair!" Hotaru reached up and tried to pull off her earrings.

"What the heck! Where in the name of snow cones did they go!" Hotaru began to look for her earrings completely forgetting about her "fight".

-Ahem-

Hotaru looked up at Sakura who was trying to hide the grin that was forming on her face.

"Taru, I hate to tell you this but, you've never had your ears pierced in your life." The grin that Sakura had been trying to suppress was now spread across her face.

Hotaru gave a dead pan expression.

"And you tell me this now!" she threw her hands in the air and began to make a scene. She let herself fall dramatically to the floor and placed her hand over her face. Making fake sobbing noises, she then curled into a small ball and began to mumble things about ungrateful boys who you think love you but then break your heart.(do you get where this is going???)

A crowd had gathered around the four teens and began whispering about the hysterical girl on the floor. The two boys looked confused and Sakura looked amused.(OMK!!! That rhymed!!!)

An older woman walked over to Hotaru and gently patted her shoulder.

"Are you alright youngin'?" she asked on her old raspy voice.

Hotaru looked up at the woman with a tear stained face, then launched herself at the elder woman and began crying into her shoulder. Hotaru glanced up at the black haired boy and smirked to herself.

"M-my boyfriend j-just broke u-up with me 'cause I-i told him he g-got me…PREGNANT!" she yelled the last part making sure everyone heard her.

A shocked look came upon the elderly woman's face.

"Well I never! That boy should be ASHAMED of himself! Tell me deary, who is this misfit?" she asked Hotaru kindly

Hotaru weakly lifted her head and looked around the crowd of people. Finally spotting the tall black haired boy she smirked at him. A look of recognition and then panic crossed his face. Mouthing the words "don't you DARE!" he sent her a glare. Hotaru just smirked at him again.

Carefully lifting her hand, she pointed at him and said in a loud voice, "It's him! He's the one who did this to me!" With that she began to cry hysterically again.

Again Sakura looked amused and so did the red haired boy. "Chicken hair" on the other hand looked like someone just shot him. Mouth hanging open, eyes wide…oh and did I mention around 200 complete strangers furious at him? Oh, yeah…he didn't look like he was shot, no, it looked like he wanted to be shot.

The crowd of people began to throw angry insults at him in a torrent. The old woman who was talking to Hotaru stood up, Hotaru by her side wiping her eyes.

"You, young man need to apologize to this beautiful and kind young woman! Then you're going to help her take care of your child, do you understand?" she scolded him

He looked up at Hotaru to see her smirking face. He then saw the old woman lightly push Hotaru towards him. Hotaru sauntered over to him with a smug look on her face. When she was right in front of him she leaned in and whispered to him…

"She wants us to hug and make-up."

Glaring down at her small form he replied, "There's no way in hell I'd give _you_ a hug."

"Awww, you know you wanna…Sasuke."

Looking down at her startled he demanded how she knew his name.

"Ahh, that my dear is my secret…" she looked down at her hand and his eyes followed. Widening when they saw what was held in her hand he quickly looked back up at her.

"You little thief! I can't believe you stole my passport!" he whispered harshly to her

"Ohh, now I wouldn't call it stealing per say…just merely…borrowing." She grinned up at him letting him know she was enjoying this very much.

"I'll give it back if you just "make-up" with me Sasuke."

Sasuke thought this over for a few minutes until a smirk of his own crossed his face.

"Fine you want me to "make-up" with you? Then I will."

((To be continued))

**A/N:** Alright guys, so what do you think??? And yes I know I left you all with another cliffie…I feel so evil…so what do you think Sasuke is going to do to our poor little Taru-chan??? And don't worry, there will be a lot more GaaSaku moments in the next few chapters…and this time I think I want at _least_ 7reviews before I update again…and sorry but I won't be able to put the special thanks up, but I will in the next chapter…SORRY!!! So please review and again I will accept flames BUT only if you have a good reason for giving them…THANK YOU!!!


	5. Did he just do that?

Author's Note:: Oh wow…I haven't updated _any _of my stories in a very long time, for that I apologize. I haven't meant to do this, but at the moment my life is at a rocky point. I will spare all of you and refrain from going into details.

Moving on…

This update is obviously for The Scratches on My Arm. As for my other stories, well, I will need to go back and take a look at them, more than likely edit them and then add more chapters. As a bonus I am going to make this chapter rather long since I made all of you wait for such a long time. Who knows, I might even do a double chapter update.

Does that sound good?

Also as another bonus, I am willing to draw art for those who ask. Just send me a rough sketch/picture of what you want or semi-detailed description and I will draw it for you in my own super special style…the **Sugar Girl Style **this style is mainly for female characters, but I have no problem with drawing males either.

Well now, I think I've finished talking so I guess it's time to get to the story…

* * *

Sasuke smiled down at the small raven haired girl coyly, a strange glint entering his coal colored eyes. Oh how he was going to enjoy getting back at the little emerald eyed vixen before him…and then hopefully saving what little bit of dignity he had left as well as his passport. Which, by the way, he still had absolutely no idea how she had managed to get out of his back pocket without himself, or anyone else for that matter, noticing.

So before Hotaru could react, Sasuke had wrapped one strong arm around her petite waist, pulling her small body against his firm, hard frame, letting his forehead fall to rest against Hotaru's, his eyes boring holes into her very soul. "You are such a sneaky little pest, did you know that?" Sasuke asked her softly, his warm breath fanning across her cheeks, a faint rosy hue painting over them as he spoke. "Yes, I did…I wouldn't be myself if I wasn't a pest. That is common knowledge," Hotaru mumbled with a slight attitude, trying very hard to keep the trembling in her voice hidden as she spoke.

"Good then, because if you weren't a pest then I wouldn't have been able to do this…" Just as Hotaru was going to ask him what he meant, she felt a pair of soft, warm lips pressing against her own, trying to coax them into a playful dance that at the moment the furious girl wanted no part in. Sliding her small hands between their conjoined bodies, Hotaru attempted to push Sasuke off of her, only succeeding in tangling her hands into his button up shirt.

_ YOU'STUPID SHIRT! I'LL KILL YOU WHENEVER I GET THE FREAKING CHANCE!_' Hotaru screamed mentally, completely and thoroughly pissed off at the entire situation…not to mention embarrassed. _'I need to calm down and think of a way to get out of this.'_ Her mind went silent for a few, brief seconds before suddenly firing into full motion, a brilliant and fool-proof plan already in mind. _'Ha! Why didn't I think of this before? Oh, I'm such a dork sometimes…I swear I don't know how I've managed to get along in this world with as naïve as I can be…' _

Smirking against Sasuke's lips, Hotaru opened her mouth a tiny bit and waited for Sasuke to slip his tongue inside. At that moment the still furious emerald eyed girl bit down, hard but not hard enough to draw blood. As soon as Sasuke felt the teeth clamp down on his sensitive tongue he jumped backwards. His arms flew from her body faster than they had placed themselves there in the first place. Hotaru found this to be great fun, of course not so much when his stumbling pulled her along for the ride seeing as her hands were still twisted in Sasuke's shirt.

The added confusion didn't help Sasuke regain his balance, thus ending with him on the floor, a very flustered and angry Hotaru straddling his hips. Her cheeks burning a bright red at the compromising position they were now in. "Oh lovely. Just freaking lovely, as if being kissed by you weren't bad enough, now I'm freaking sitting over your, your…thing." Her eye twitched at the realization of just how wrong this whole thing actually looked while Sasuke just lay there on the floor, a smirk resting on his lips while he watched Hotaru squirm under the many gazes of their rather large audience.

"So how do you plan on getting out of this one Missy?" Sasuke asked with that mocking tone of his, coal black eyes glittering in unhidden amusement. "Shut-up Chicken Hair, don't talk to me right now," Hotaru glowered at him and tugged at her hands, finally yanking them free after a few moments of struggle. Pushing up, Hotaru stood over him, stepping away from Sasuke as he slowly stood up casually, the same cocky smirk on his face…like this was nothing to him.

Growling under her breath Hotaru turned her back and crossed her arms over her chest angrily, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration at the murmurs that suddenly swept through the crowd like a hurricane. It truly was quiet annoying and bothersome to the girl and how she hoped it was for Sasuke too…but sadly that wasn't the case. The raven haired young man seemed perfectly at ease, his face the picture of perfect carelessness…like this was normal for him.

With Sakura and Gaara

The pink haired teen stood in slight shock at what had just happened to her best-friend, almost sister. She had never seen the girl turn such a bright shade of red…not ever in her entire life. But what surprised Sakura even more was the fact that Hotaru had yet to completely blow up at Sasuke and rip him to shreds…verbally and physically. "What the devil? Good God she's the most confusing person I know sometimes and then again it's like she's the most simple minded person on the face of the Earth! ARGHH! Why am I surrounded by people that I don't get?" Sakura ranted to nobody in particular, the only person really close enough to pay any mind was the seemingly emotionless Lobster Boy standing next to the baffled pink haired teen.

"Feel free to shut up at any time, your voice is starting to give me a headache…as is your friends." Gaara's deep voice filled Sakura's ears in a sudden rush, causing her to jump in slight surprise. "You can talk?" Sakura asked, an air of wonder surrounding her as she got in his face, staring at him curiously and suddenly poking his forehead before stepping back and nodding her head slightly. "Alright, I guess I can put my faith into you…for the time being that is," She gave him a suspicious look and then turned to look at her huffing friend, "So how about we go get those two butt monkeys and set things straight…then Taru-chan and I seriously need to find our freaking plane before it leaves without us… I really don't want a repeat of that whole Boston fiasco…" A shiver rippled up Sakura's spine at the memory of the chaotic trip, something the emerald eyed girl had been trying to forget for a long time because that was when she developed her fear of marshmallows.

Yeah, it's a long story…we'll save that one for another time.

Gaara looked at Sakura with an expression that literally read, "Are you freaking kidding me? You're on your own with this." As if to show there was no way to change his mind Gaara crossed his arm over his chest and spread his legs apart a bit, like he was bracing himself for some sort of surprise attack the little pink haired girl might try to spring on him. Although it was highly unlikely that she would even be able to cause any damage to the muscular red head, it was just in Gaara's nature to be defensive and protective of himself.

"Oh, now come on. You're not being fair or co-operative with me! You could at least get your Chicken haired friend, he's really starting to make Taru-chan upset…" Sakura started to whine, walking over to him and clutching onto his arm tightly, pressing her cheek against his arm while she continued to rant on about how he was being a mean Lobster and how that was supposed to be his cousin the crab's job, not his. So finally after a few more unbearable minutes of listening to the pink haired girl whine and complain, Gaara shrugged her off and glared in an irritated fashion.

"Fine, I'll help if you just shut the hell up woman!" Gaara's pale jade eyes pierced Sakura's dark emerald orbs as he brushed past her and headed towards Sasuke, who still stood completely relaxed in the middle of the ring of slowly dispersing people. And then there was Hotaru, standing off to the side with her back facing everyone, like she was trying to block out the world surrounding her. The small black haired girls' earlier attitude seemed to have left her, like someone had just thrown water on a fire and put it out.

Sakura gave the two boys one last glance, catching both of their eyes before heading towards her best friend quietly. It was then that Sakura noticed something, Hotaru was wearing long sleeves, something she rarely ever did…even in the winter the girl would wear short sleeves and tank-tops, avoiding long sleeves like the plague because she said they were uncomfortable and she just didn't like them. But yet there she was, in a semi-fitted baby-blue shirt, the sleeves a tad too long, hanging to the middle of Hotaru's palms. _'Strange…I didn't know Hotaru suddenly liked wearing long sleeved shirts…'_

The pink haired girl pushed the thought out of her mind for the moment and came to stand behind Hotaru, a hand reaching out grab her shoulder gently, startling the girl out of her reverie and back to reality. "What? Sakura…when did you get over here?" Hotaru's eyes had a slightly glossy look to them, the kind of glossy look a drunk person often wore after more than a few drinks. "Hey, are you alright Taru-chan?" Sakura inquired softly, her hand remaining on Hotaru's shoulder incase the girl needed some unexpected support.

"I'm perfectly fine Saku-chan, why wouldn't I be?" Out of nowhere Hotaru seemed to have returned to her normal, almost childish state. A worried expression covering her face, Hotaru reached up and set her cool palm against Sakura's slightly large forehead, obviously feeling for a fever since she then brought her hand and placed it against her own forehead, letting out a sigh of relief a few second later. "Good, I thought you were sick for a second. I mean, with your crazy question that is, where did it come from Saku-chan?" Hotaru's tone was that of genuine confusion, she honestly didn't know what it was that provoked such a strange question from her pink haired friend.

"Oh, it was nothing Hotaru. Don't worry about…but moving on. Don't you think we should hurry up and find our plane? It's supposed to leave in a few minutes, right?" Sakura linked arms with Hotaru, pulling her towards their fallen suitcases where they each bent down and grabbed their respective luggage. "You're right!" Hotaru screeched loudly. Holding Sakura's hand tightly as they started to weave their way between the crowd in an attempt to arriving at their gate on time.

"HEY! Chicken Hair got his passport back I think…It's not in my pocket anymore and that's where I put it last." Hotaru exclaimed as the two disappeared into the large mass of people, all hurrying towards their planes in one mad rush.

* * *

Author's Note:: And there's the end of Chapter 5 in this story. I'm sorry if it's not as long as you all would have liked…but it's 6:15 in the morning here and I'm freaking tired! Anyway, just review please and tell me what you think.

Much love, Arii.


End file.
